The Demon Inside Me, Part 2: (SEQUEL to 3P Sex Scene)
by Akasha1908
Summary: This a product of some free writing that turned very, very dark from some reason. Anyhoo, this story picks up after the end of the (Now titled) 3P Sexy Scene! It was supposed to end at chapter 4, but I got a request to continue it.


**CHAPTER 1**

Barbatos walked down the windowed corridor towards the gardens. He wanted to do some sketching before he met Ikutachi for dinner in the kitchens. Ever since the Anima had learned the truth about Barbatos' "sexual preferences," their relationship had taken a turn for the better. Well, at least in the bedroom...

Ikutachi wanted to do more... like have dinner with friends and go out to gallery showings and theater performances. Barbatos thought it was a great idea, so long as he didn't have to go. This, of course, was unacceptable for Ikutachi. According to the Anima, they were officially a couple, which meant merging their social lives to at least some degree.

This was easier said than done for Barbatos. The Phantom had a very small group of associates, and only two real friends to speak of: Glenna and Chiyome. Ikutachi already knew them, so the Phantom couldn't understand what more the Anima could possibly want.

But none of this mattered. Ikutachi always got his way, so arguing was simply a waste of energy. It was why the Phantom had agreed to go to dinner with two Divinas Ikutachi had befriended in the mansion. Happy wife, happy life... or at least that's what Glenna had told him when he'd gone to visit her for lunch that afternoon.

Barbatos stepped outside the set of French doors, wandering over to his favorite bench. It gave him the best lighting and a great view of the colorful garden. He'd just settled when he heard Ikutachi's distinctive laugh. Considering the Anima wasn't his favorite person at the moment, Barbatos ignored it and started sharpening his pencil.

But then the laughter came again; this time followed by a deeper, throatier laugh. Before he realized what he was doing, the Phantom was up and out of his seat, moving to the source of the sound. He had no intention of spying. He simply didn't see the need to. But when he turned the corner and saw Ikutachi sitting with Mars, he immediately slipped into the shadows to watch and listen.

Barbatos did not like Mars. The Divina was currently visiting with his male Master, a longtime friend of Master Nina's. Mars was charming and attractive; regal and well-mannered, and from the moment he'd set foot inside the mansion doors, nearly every female; daemon and human, had fallen at his feet. Even Glenna fancied him, saying things like, "if only I was a few years younger..."

Normally such things were of no consequence to Barbatos, but when Mars set his sight on Ikutachi his second day in the household, the Phantom made it a point to keep an eye on the Divina.

"So are you enjoying the Capital?" Ikutachi asked, smiling innocently up at Mars. "I imagine it's much different than your home."

"Different would be an understatement," Mars replied, chuckling softly, "but I'd be lying if I didn't say I like the change. The Capital is always buzzing with energy and excitement; it's very contagious."

"It is," Ikutachi agreed. "I couldn't imagine living any place else. Everywhere you look there is beauty and life."

Mars smiled, leaning forward and stroking Ikutachi's cheek. "I need only look at you to see the truth of that statement. If I had known such beauty existed here, I would have visited the Capital sooner."

"You are too kind," Ikutachi replied; his cheeks filling with a light dusting of pink.

Mars took one of Ikutachi's hands, bringing it to his lips and pressing a kiss to the Anima's knuckles. "I'm far from kind, Ikutachi-sama."

"Is that so?" the Anima replied curiously, pulling his hand from Mars' grasp and smiling sweetly. "I didn't realize it was possible for a gentleman to be cruel."

Taking advantage of the moment, Mars rested his hand on the Anima's knee, pulling up the fabric of Ikutachi's kimono and slipping his hand underneath.

"I love it when you play coy," Mars murmured, leaning forward to kiss the Anima's lips.

Barbatos staggered back to the house, unable to watch any longer. He wanted to kill something, and at the same time curl up in a corner and die. It had been years since he'd felt anything close to pure, unadulterated rage. His entire body hummed with it; the emotion like acid in his veins.

His demon howled in the back of his mind, demanding he turn around and slaughter the Divina; tear off his arms and beat him to death with them. It's what was for that reason Barbatos forced himself to walk away. If he turned back, there was no doubt in his mind he would kill Mars, and Ikutachi right along with him...

**CHAPTER 2**

Ikutachi grabbed Mars' hands, twisting it sharply. The Divina cried out in pain; all thoughts of kisses fleeing his mind. Shiro, Ikutachi's beloved snake, hissed threatening, sending Mars tumbling off the bench they sat on.

"Bloody hell, Anima, what was that for?" Mars roared; his muscular form sprawled across the grass.

"For the last 3 days, I've been trying to stomach your pathetic attempts to woo me," Ikutachi spat venomously. "I was asked by my Master to show you a good time, but I'm certain this is NOT what she meant."

"But I thought...!"

"Oh, I'm well aware of what you thought, Divina!" Ikutachi exclaimed indignantly. "A smile and a few kind words from me is not an invitation for you to grope me as you please! For your information, I'm currently involved with someone, and if he had any idea of what you tried to do just now, he'd rip your head clean off your shoulders!"

"Is that so," Mars snickered, climbing to his feet and dusting off his pants. "If it's that Phantom I've seen you with, he's hardly a threat. He's an overgrown child, who doesn't even have the courage to meet my gaze let alone..."

Mars grunted in pain as Ikutachi's foot connected with his balls. When the Divina fell forward, Ikutachi caught him with a knee to the face on the way down.

"That'll teach you to talk about my Phantom like that in front of me! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find my lover and tell him what you just did. If I were you, I'd find a very good place to hide!"

**CHAPTER 3**

Ikutachi stormed down the hall towards the Phantom side of the mansion. He was furious! He wouldn't have killed the Divina himself, but he didn't want to deprive Barbatos of the satisfaction. Ikutachi was about to turn the corner when someone grabbed him from behind. He shrieked loudly, fighting against his captors hold.

A familiar hand covered his mouth, followed by a familiar boot which kicked open the door of the nearest room. The door slammed shut, swallowing the both Ikutachi and his kidnapper in darkness. Ikutachi was shoved forward so hard he crashed to the floor, landing awkwardly on his left wrist.

"B-Barbatos what's wrong?" Ikutachi asked in a terrified voice, searching the darkness for any sign of the Phantom.

The only light came from the crack at the bottom of the door, and it wasn't nearly enough light to see anything clearly. Well, at least not for Ikutachi. Barbatos, on the other hand, could see perfectly fine…

When there was no response, Ikutachi struggled to his feet, cradling his wrist to his chest. All he knew was that they were in a windowless room on the East side of the mansion. Instinctively Ikutachi moved to the tiny crack of light, reaching out his right hand to feel for obstructions.

The Anima could hear Barbatos breathing somewhere in the darkness; the sound labored and erratic. Ikutachi knew enough about his Phantom to know he should be afraid. It was the demon who'd dragged him to this room, not Barbatos...

Ikutachi took a chance and ran for the door. He collided with a wall of muscle, terrifying strong arms lifting him up and slamming him into the wall. The air rushed out of his lungs, and when he tried to suck it back in, a clawed hand wrapped around his throat effectively cutting off his oxygen.

Ikutachi fought with his legs and one good hand, kicking and punching the Phantom. This was part of the game; the demon's way of building Ikutachi's terror until the Anima was utterly paralyzed.

It wasn't long before the fight drained from the Anima; the lack of oxygen stealing his energy. The moment before he lost consciousness, Barbatos let go and Ikutachi dropped to the floor. The Anima tried to crawl to the door as he gasped for air. He reached for the door knob; his fingertips brushing the metal just before he was snatched backward by his hair.

Barbatos dragged the Anima across the floor by the hair; the Phantom's extended claws slicing into his scalp. Ikutachi tried to scream, but he couldn't get enough air into his lungs to do anything but whimper. He wept uncontrollably; the knowledge that whatever was coming next would be beyond brutal.

The demon tossed Ikutachi onto what felt like a bed. The Anima immediately tried to scramble off the other side, slowed down by the pain in his wrist. He reached the edge of the mattress right as Barbatos' hand grabbed his ankle. Ikutachi made the mistake of holding onto the cover as the Phantom snatched him backwards; his hand twisting awkwardly in the sheet. The sound of his bones snapping echoed through the room...

Ikutachi's scream of pain was caught by Barbatos' mouth; the kiss so violent the Phantom's fangs sliced open the Anima's bottom lip. Blood filled Ikutachi's mouth; the taste of it exciting the demon.

"Barbatos... p-please..." Ikutachi begged against the Phantom's hungry lips. "Stop..."

Barbatos groaned at the sound of the Anima's desperate plea. The Phantom shoved open Ikutachi's legs with his knee while he used his claw to tear the clothes from the Anima's trembling body.

"STOP!" Ikutachi shrieked, struggling against the Phantom's hold. "NO! DON'T!"

Ikutachi twisted and turned, trying desperately to squeeze his legs shut. One set of claws slashed the Anima's arm from the shoulder to his elbow while the other set split the flesh across his hip. Between the burning pain, the bone deep exhaustion and the paralyzing terror, Ikutachi never stood a chance...

Barbatos tore into Ikutachi with such force; the Anima nearly bit his own tongue off. There were no words to describe such agony. It was another level of pain, bringing the Anima face to face with death herself...

The Phantom slammed into the Anima over and over again. The demon had no restraint; no thought or care for the excruciating pain he was inflicting. For a moment Ikutachi lost consciousness, thankful for the blissful reprieve. But when Barbatos flipped the Anima onto his stomach, taking him from behind, awareness crashed back into him.

Was he still screaming now? Had he ever started? Ikutachi couldn't tell because all the sudden the world went deathly silent.

**CHAPTER 4**

Giving in was so easy... All Barbatos had to do was unlock the cage he kept his demon in and wait…

The moment his demon had caught the Anima's scent, it pushed the mental door open. Stepping out of the cage, it stretched its cramped muscles, drawing in a deep breath and blowing it out slowly. Seizing control from the sniveling Barbatos took little effort. He was utterly heartbroken at the moment, forming a weakness in his sub-consciousness that the demon was happy to exploit.

Until now, the demon had been forced to share the Anima. Ikutachi, a more than willing partner, indulged his Phantom and allow Barbatos to play out his dark desires. The Anima was tougher than he looked, and if there was one thing the demon knew with absolute certainty, it was that the Anima could take a beating like a champ...

Watching from the confines of his mental cage, the demon had taken what pleasures he could. And as Barbatos and Ikutachi progressed step-by-step through the Phantom's dark imagination, the demon found that each time he was left a little more satisfied. But this... It was a golden opportunity! The demon had the helm now, and he would not let it be wasted...

He lay in wait, allowing the Anima to walk past him before snatching him up from behind. Using his heightened senses to listen and smell for nearby daemons or humans, the demon found the first empty room and kicked the door in.

He tossed Ikutachi to the ground. Not realizing his own strength, the demon threw the terribly light Anima halfway across the room. Ikutachi smashed into the floor, crying out in pain and clutching his left wrist against his chest as he rolled to his back. The demon circled the Anima, reveling in Ikutachi's pain and fear.

"B-Barbatos what's wrong?" Ikutachi asked in a terrified voice, blindly searching the darkness.

The demon smiled, silently responding to the Anima's question.

_Sorry, Barbatos isn't here right now, but I'll be sure to let him know you call..._

Ikutachi got this his feet; his eyes locked on the crack of light underneath the door. Unlike the demon, the Anima couldn't see in the dark. The tiny sliver of light was Ikutachi's only hope.

_That's it, run... _

The Anima made a break for the door. The demon intersected him, slamming Ikutachi into the nearest wall. The blow knocked the wind out of the Anima, but before Ikutachi could even think of taking a breath, the demon wrapped his hand around the Anima's neck and squeezed.

_The panic..._

_The fear..._

_The pain..._

The demon's cock grew to full length as he watched the life drain from the little Anima's body. Just when Ikutachi was about to pass out, the demon let him go. He crouched down beside the Anima, taking out his dick and stroking it as he watched the terrified Ikutachi crawl weakly towards the door. The demon let the Anima reach for knob, even touch the cool metal. He wanted Ikutachi to have one half second of hope just before he snatched it away...

The demon grabbed Ikutachi by the hair and dragged him to the bed, tossing him onto the mattress. As much as he wanted to draw out the Anima's fear, the demon could already feel Barbatos trying to regain control. He'd have to slack his lust before he was forced back into his ironclad cage.

Ikutachi bounced once, then twice, and then tried to scramble off the other side of the bed. _So much fight..._ The demon understood why Barbatos chose this male as his lover. No matter how dire the situation; no matter how desperate, the Anima would continue to fight, which made his inevitable surrender all the more sweet...

The demon snatched Ikutachi by the ankle yanking him back onto the bed. There was a loud crack, followed by a sharp intake of breath. The Anima started to scream, but the demon was there to catch the delicious sound with a violent kiss. His cock twitched as the taste of Ikutachi's blood filled his mouth; pre-cum oozing from the swollen tip.

"Barbatos... p-please..." Ikutachi begged against the demon's blood stained lips. "Stop..."

The sound of the Anima's strangled plea was the tipping point. Barbatos had heard his beloved Anima's words. The Phantom was battling mercilessly for control now and would no doubt regain full command soon.

The demon tore the clothes from the Anima's body with no regard for what was cloth and what was skin. Even with a broken wrist and massive blood loss, the Anima still fought. Ikutachi squeezed his legs shut, trying to push away from the demon using the back of his heels.

"STOP!" Ikutachi shrieked, struggling against the demon's hold. "NO! DON'T!"

_That's it... Scream... BEG!_

Unfortunately for the Anima, the demon would not be denied, and when the last remnants of strength faded from Ikutachi's body, the demon wasted no time. Spreading the Anima wide, he spit on Ikutachi's spasming hole to ease his entry. With one swift thrust, he impaled Ikutachi in, snatching the air from both their lungs. The Anima was beyond tight, and there was pain even for the demon as he tore into the Ikutachi's shivering body. It was exquisite...

The pain would fade, at least for the demon, and as he began his relentless assault, he could feel the Anima's blood lubricating his cock's incessant strokes. It wasn't long before the first tendrils of demon's orgasm threaded through his body. He increased his pace, building his pleasure. He was so close... it was right there...

Suddenly Ikutachi went limp in the demon's arms and the approaching orgasm retreated once more. It wasn't enjoyable if the Anima was unconscious. The demon needed to hear the soft whimpering cries; the strangled, incoherent pleas...

He flipped Ikutachi onto his belly, jolting the Anima awake once more. Ikutachi was out of it, but his instincts soon kicked in and he tried to drag himself away with his one good hand. The demon grabbed him by the hips and pulled him back. He propped the Anima's ass in the air, pressing down on Ikutachi's back so he was pinned to the bed.

_He was so deep... And Ikutachi was so wet... _

At some point the Anima lost consciousness again, but it didn't matter anymore. There was no stopping his orgasm now. The demon's claw dug into the soft flesh of Ikutachi's bottom as he pounded into the Anima's succulent hole.

His orgasm was explosive; his thick hot cum filling the Anima's limp body. Shortening his strokes, the demon emptied his full load into Ikutachi's core then settle back on his heels to savor the soaking wet heat wrapped deliciously around his cock. Even passed out from pain, the Anima's body still managed to contract around the demon's dick, squeezing out every last drop. The demon threw his head back in satisfied laughter, sliding out of Ikutachi and letting the Anima fall lifelessly onto the bed.

Blood and cum spewed from Ikutachi's ravaged hole, and his body shook with some invisible chills. Considering the sheets and mattress were now soaked through with blood, it was no doubt the blood loss that was causing the involuntary seizures.

The demon leaned downed, licking the blood from the wounds on Ikutachi's hip. He wanted to remember this moment; savor the Anima's delectable taste one last time, because once Barbatos regained control, there was no way the demon would be released again...

"He's all yours," the demon whispered, closing his eyes and giving the Phantom back his control.

**CHAPTER 5**

Death wasn't at all what Ikutachi expected. There was no great revelation, no profound wisdom bestowed, there wasn't even a beautiful white light for him to walk into. There was nothing.

Wait... That's not right... To say there was nothing would imply that at some point there'd been something, and that simply wasn't the case. No, death is the absence of nothing; a state where the very nature of its existence is in fact... nonexistent.

But as the last remnants of Ikutachi's spirit drifted towards the all-consuming oblivion, a thought occurred to him. It wasn't exactly the "great revelation" he'd been hoping for, but it would have to do.

An image of Barbatos sitting under the shade of a dying tree drifted through Ikutachi's consciousness. Though his eyes wanted to linger on the masculine beauty of his beloved, the Anima forced himself to look past the Phantom and focus on the tree.

The towering Maple was dying, surrounded by a sea of thriving, lush greenery. The memory of it had stayed with Ikutachi, and it wasn't until now, of all times, that the last shards of his consciousness decided to contemplate the reason behind such an odd occurrence. There was something significant about it; something Ikutachi's mind needed to figure out before it was too late.

Ikutachi turned his attention away from the dying tree and focused on the one right beside it. It was smaller in comparison to the withering maple, but it was filled with such life that Ikutachi could almost... feel its energy radiating outward.

And then it hit him...

Ikutachi's eyes fluttered open, wincing in pain at the very act of breathing. He felt as if his entire body had been ripped apart, sewed together, and then ripped apart again. The Anima closed his eyes again, seeking out his tree and connecting their energies once more.

Ikutachi tried his best to absorb only what he needed in order to take the edge off the pain. As if tree understood the Anima's desperate need, it offered more than what Ikutachi required, filling Ikutachi with cool, soothing relief. The tree's sacrifice brought a warm smile to the Anima's face. He never realized such a thing was possible; to tap into the very life force of another entity... it was incredible, but at the same time humbling.

Ikutachi took a deep breath for the first in what felt like ages, whispering a quick thank you before severing the connection with the tree. He sat up in the bed, stretching his muscles as best he could from the confines of his bed.

"Unbelievable..." Nina whispered.

Ikutachi looked up to find his Master staring at him like he'd grown a second head. Behind her was Professor Yata; his expression similar to Nina's. Suddenly Nightingale, one of the Guild's resident nurses, was at his side, poking and prodding the slightly confused Anima.

"Where am I?" Ikutachi asked, allowing the Divina nurse to remove his bandages.

"In the infirmary," Nina replied, moving to the bed and taking a seat on the edge. "You're probably a bit disoriented right now, but do you remember anything about what happened to you?"

"Yes." Ikutachi replied carefully, deciding to keep his answers simple until he had a chance to speak to Barbatos. He didn't like the way Yata was looking at him, and the Council member's presence could only mean one thing...

"And was it Barbatos who did this to you?" Yata asked; his tone filled anger and disgust.

Ikutachi met the professor's gaze challengingly. "Where is my Phantom?" he asked, answering a question with a question. "I'd like to speak to him."

Nina started to speak, but Yata cut her off. "I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation, Ikutachi," the professor said in a tight voice.

"I understand perfectly," Ikutachi retorted. "Now where is my Phantom?"

"I think this conversation can wait," Nina said in a calming voice, cutting Yata and evil look. "There are far more pressing matters to discuss; like how Ikutachi went from injured and half dead to... to this."

Nina gestured to the Anima; her gaze flitting from Ikutachi to Nightingale. The poor Divina nurse was a shade paler than pale, her blue eyes wide with shock.

"I'm at a loss for words," Nightingale said; her fingertips brushing the skin of Ikutachi's upper arm. "I can't find a single wound. Not even a scar! It's like it... never happened."

Nina took the Anima's hand in hers, squeezing it reassuringly. "Ikutachi, how did this happen? Moments ago I was planning your funeral, and now you're back."

Ikutachi shot Professor Yata a cautious look over his Master's shoulder then smiled at Nina. "If it's alright with you, Master, I'd rather discuss the how at another time."

"I'm going to find out eventually," Yata interjected in a regal tone. "Whatever you've done has significant implications. The Guild will want to examine you as well as study this new skill you seemed to have developed."

"No one is examining or studying my daemons," Nina said, getting to her feet and meeting the professor head on. "He's not going to be one of the Guild's lab rats. Am I clear?"

"You seem to think you have a choice," Yata replied.

"And you seem to have forgotten who I am," Nina shot back. "Go check the surname on my mailbox, Yata, and tell me again that I don't have a choice."

Yata sniffed indignantly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Really, Nina? You're going to 'pull rank' at a time like this? Your family may be one of the cofounders of the Guild, but that doesn't mean you have the sway you think you do."

"Pardon me if I beg to differ," Nina replied venomously. "Come after my daemon, Yata. I dare you."

Professor Yata didn't flinch. Not even once. In fact, he and Nina had a staring contest for several tense seconds...

During his time at the Guild HQ, Ikutachi had witnessed the two Council members argue over all manner of topics. It was like they were destined to always disagree. Luckily, they respected each other, so their arguments were usually settled amicably. This, however, was the first time Ikutachi had ever heard Nina use her family name as a threat. She was serious...

"This isn't over, Nina," Yata said quietly. "There is still the investigation and the trail. We will..."

"Investigation?" Ikutachi interjected. "Trial? I hope he's not talking about my Phantom!"

"His egregious actions cannot go unpunished," Yata replied casually. "I think even Nina realizes that."

"Unfortunately," Nina relented, "Yata is right. I'm sorry Ikutachi, but Barbatos must plead his case to the Council and a sentence be rendered."

"Then I won't testify," Ikutachi said matter-of-factly. "There can't be a case if I refuse to participate."

"It doesn't work like that," Yata replied. "You are required, by Guild law, to detail the account of your attack. You have no choice."

"Fine," Ikutachi said, shrugging his shoulders. "Nothing happened? Barbatos never attacked me."

"That's ridiculous!" Yata exclaimed. "I saw the injuries with my own eyes, he clearly...!"

"What injuries?" Ikutachi asked, searching his body for the cuts and bruises that were no longer there. "I see no evidence of an attack anywhere. Do you, Master?"

Nina smiled. "None at all."

"Then I shall have Nightingale testify," Yata countered. "She was the one who treated Ikutachi's wounds, so..."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," Nightingale said quickly. "Ikutachi-sama was here being treated for a bout of food poisoning. That's all."

The tiny female Divina looked positively ruthless; the look of cold, hard determination etched into her lovely face. Her response brought a stiff smile to Yata's face. He could see the futility of pressing the issue, but it didn't stop him from issuing his warning...

"If that's the case," the professor said, "then I'll release Barbatos back into your custody Nina. But remember this: He will do it again; it's only a matter of time. If I were you, I wouldn't cancel the funeral arrangements. I have a feeling you being having one very soon."

With that, Yata swept from the room.

"That's was ballsy, Nightingale," Nina laughed. "I'm proud of you!"

The female Divina smile shyly. "It was the least I could," she replied. "I've treated Barbatos' battle wounds on numerous occasions, and he's always been very kind and gracious. I figure if Ikutachi-sama still trusts him after all this, then the Phantom deserves my benefit of the doubt."

"Thank you," Ikutachi said to the Divina nurse. "I am in your debt, Nightingale."

"And what about me?" Nina asked incredulously. "I just name dropped my ancestors to get you out of this. I deserve at least some thanks."

Ikutachi laughed, taking his Master's hand and pressing a kiss to it. "I couldn't have chosen a better Master than you, Nina. For what you've done for me, I will serve you and your family until my last breath."

Nina blushed like a school girl in love, waving her hand in shy dismissiveness. "Aw, it was nothing. I'd do it again if I had to. The Guild is far too involved with the lives of the ghost agents and their daemons. Someone needs to remind them that they're not all-powerful."

"Will you get in trouble, Master?" Nightingale asked.

"Of course," Nina snickered, "but it's nothing I can't handle. I'm going to take a few daemons and go pick up Barbatos. He was confined shortly after your... attack."

"Good, I need to see him as soon as possible," Ikutachi said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nina asked. "I understand that you love him and all, but I would be remiss in my duties as your Master if I didn't at least ask the question. Perhaps we should approach your reunion with caution. I can have Date or Maeda close by just in case things take a turn for the worse again."

Ikutachi smiled politely at his Master, reminding himself that she was simply looking after his best interest.

"Your concern for my safety is appreciated," Ikutachi replied, "but I can handle my Phantom."

"How can you say that after all that's happened?"

Ikutachi sighed heavily. "You, and, likely most of the people who've met Barbatos, seem to have forgotten on very important fact. He is a demon. He's dangerous and unpredictable by nature, and if you want me to be honest, I've always known something like this would happen."

"Then why take the risk?" Nightingale asked quietly. "He could have killed you. In fact, he technically did. You died twice, Ikutachi-sama. We almost lost you for good the second time."

"Nightingale's right," Nina said. "Is loving him really worth losing your life over?"

"Yes," Ikutachi replied without hesitation. "And just so we're all clear; what happens between my Phantom and I is no one's business but ours. I apologize for the inconvenience this has caused you all, but I can take it from here."

"Saving your life wasn't an inconvenience," Nina hissed angrily. "And whether you like it or not, you made it my business the moment I had to watch Nightingale try and stitch you back together!"

"Master, I didn't mean to upset you, I only meant..."

"I know what you meant," Nina replied, clearly trying to control her temper, "but I don't want to end up proving Yata right. I will leave you to reconcile with Barbatos, but once the apologies have been made, the three of us will talk."

"As you wish, Master," Ikutachi said, bowing his head respectfully to Nina.

She nodded once then left the room.

Nightingale pulled back the covers and helped Ikutachi from the bed. "Let's get you clean up," she said with a smile. "I'm sure you'll want to look your best for when Barbatos returns."

**CHAPTER 6 **

Barbatos stood in the middle of his bedroom, staring at the familiar surroundings with abject detachment. He'd been locked in a cell for almost 2 two weeks, and after resigning himself to his inevitable execution, he couldn't get used to the fact that he was... free.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was still dressed in the clothes he'd had on during the attack; his once white shirt now filthy and still covered with Ikutachi's blood. The sight made him sick with guilt.

They should have left him in that cell... They should have chained him to the wall and left him to rot and die...

There was a knock at the door, but whether Barbatos heard it or not was another story. He couldn't stop staring into the mirror, wondering why a creature as disgusting and vile as he was suffered to live another day.

He'd asked his Master that exact question when she'd come to escort him home. She gave him no reply. Instead, she'd pulled him into her arms and whispered over and over again that everything would be okay. How that was possible was beyond Barbatos' understanding. He could see the sadness and utter heartbreak in his Master's eyes, which could only mean one thing. Ikutachi was dead...

There were no words to describe what Barbatos was feeling. It was the kind of sadness that took your breath away each time you remembered the horrible mistake you'd made; the kind of heartache that didn't just shatter your heart, but crushed everything else right along with it.

There was literally nothing left of him. He was an empty shell; desolate and vacant. No longer did the demon rattle his cage, desperate to be free. It sat quietly in the corner, perhaps mourning Ikutachi's death in its own cruel, sick way...

It was then Barbatos made his decision. If the Guild would not execute him for his crimes, then he would have to take the matter into his own hands. It was he should be dead, not Ikutachi, and to be granted not only his life, but his freedom as well... it was something Barbatos simply couldn't accept.

"Whatever you're planning to do, don't."

Barbatos froze; a chill running down his spine at the sound of Ikutachi's voice. Images of the Anima's broken and bleeding body in his arms flashed through his mind, sending him crumpling to the floor.

"Have you come to haunt me then?" Barbatos asked in a quiet voice. "I didn't think such a thing was possible for one of our kind." He turned, looking up at the Anima with dead eyes. "Or perhaps you are merely a figment of my imagination, conjured by my mind to torture me for eternity." He sighed heavily. "I suppose death is no longer a punishment now."

Ikutachi sucked his teeth in irritation. "I knew you'd try and do something stupid. It's a good thing I got here in time. Come on," the Anima continued, moving to help Barbatos up from the floor. "Let's get you out of these clothes and into the shower."

When the Anima's hand touched Barbatos arm, the Phantom jerked back in surprise. His expression was a mixture of shock, horror and relief wrapped in a blanket of guilt. He reached out slowly, brushing Ikutachi's cheeks lightly with his fingertips.

"Impossible," the Phantom breathed. "H-how...?"

Ikutachi flinched at the gentle caress, sending Barbatos scrambling away from him.

"I'm sorry," the Anima said quickly, scrambling after the Phantom. "I didn't mean to do that. I'm not afraid of you, it's just..."

"No," Barbatos said, holding up his hands to stop the Anima from getting any closer. "You're right to stay away. Is not safe for you to be here! Y-you need... t-to leave..."

"It's alright," Ikutachi murmured soflty. "Everything is okay now. See," he said, gesturing for the Phantom to examine him closely.

"I'm fine now. We're fine now."

Barbatos shook his head slowly, easing away from the approaching Anima until he sat with his back against the wall.

"Look at me, Barbatos," Ikutachi pleaded. "I'm right here; alive and unharmed. Please, just let me get you cleaned up, and then we can talk."

When Ikutachi touched his hand again, he practically leapt from the floor, putting as much furniture between him and the Anima as he could.

"Y-you shouldn't do that," Barbatos choked out. "It's t-too dangerous. I could h-hurt you again. You should g-go. Now!"

"Barbatos, please..."

The demon stirred quietly in the shadows, responding to the Anima's soft plea. That was all it took to send Barbatos stumbling from the room. He needed to put as much distance between the demon and Ikutachi as possible, and if the Anima wouldn't be the one to leave then he would.

**CHAPTER 7**

Ikutachi was sick with worry. Barbatos had all but disappeared, and despite their Master's best efforts, locating the Phantom was virtually impossible. As a last resort, Nina had sent an envoy to Hell, hoping to find at least some trace of the demon's whereabouts. It had been almost a week since the envoy left, and with no sign that the messenger would ever return, Ikutachi had decided to take matters into his own hands and go to Hell himself.

"Ikutachi," Nina called, knocking on his door. "You have a visitor."

"Not now," the Anima shouted absently, shoving a change of clothes into a small bag.

He hadn't told Nina of his intentions for obvious reasons. Considering everything she'd done for him thus far, he refused to burden any more than he already had.

"I think you'll want to talk to him," Nina replied. "His name is Kharis, and he has information about..."

Ikutachi practically tore the door off the hinges. "Take me to him!"

Nina quickly led the Anima to her office. "Should I stay?" she asked, standing inside the doorway.

Ikutachi eyed the red-haired demon leaning against Nina's desk. He seemed taller than the Anima recalled; his hair longer and his handsome features even more chiseled and perfect. But his eyes... the shiny iridescent orbs remained exactly the same. Just as arrogant and cold as Ikutachi remembered.

"Thank you, Master, but I'll be fine," Ikutachi replied, holding Kharis' amused gaze with his own. "I'll come find you as soon as he and I are finished."

When Nina closed the door, Kharis pushed off the desk and walked towards the Anima. "You sure that was a good idea?" he asked with a sickly sweet grin. "Being alone with me could be dangerous."

Ikutachi rolled his eyes. "I didn't come here to stroke your ego, Kharis. You said you have information about my Phantom. I want to hear it."

"Your Phantom?" Kharis snickered. "How adorable. I had no idea it was so serious."

"The point," Ikutachi hissed, "get to it."

Kharis strolled closer; his hands locked behind his back. "I didn't come to give you information. I was sent retrieve you."

"Retrieve me?"

"That's right. By the order of Bael, First King of Hell, I am to take you to Barbatos immediately."

"Who's Bael?"

"Barbatos' older brother, and it's King Bael to the likes of you."

"Whatever," Ikutachi replied in exasperation, "just take me to Barbatos."

Kharis raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Don't you want to know where we're going first?"

"Irrelevant," Ikutachi answered. "If Barbatos is there then that's all that matters."

"And what about your master? Shouldn't you at least tell her that you're leaving?"

Ikutachi sighed in frustration as he scribbled a note for Nina and left it on her desk. "Done. Now take me to my Phantom."

**CHAPTER 8**

"Where are we," Ikutachi asked, frowning at the tiny island in the distance. It looked ominous, obscured by clouds of gray mist and surrounded by thick black water; smooth and untouched.

"Oh, so now you want to know where we are," Kharis snickered.

Ikutachi rolled his eyes, surveying the red-tinted landscape. "Why is the water so dark," he asked, moving towards it.

"Because it's not water," Kharis replied, snatching the Anima away from the water's edge.

"What is it?"

"You don't want to know," Kharis replied. "Just don't disturb the surface."

"Then how are we supposed to get across?"

"We'll use the bridge."

"What bridge? I don't see any bridge."

"You ask a lot of questions," Kharis said in an annoyed voice. "How does Barbie stand your incessant talking?"

"Just fine, thank you very much."

Kharis snorted. "The Barbie I know likes his lovers obedient and silent; preferably with his cock in their mouth."

Ikutachi fought the urge to backhand the pretentious prick next to him, reminding himself that he would soon be in his Phantom's arms and away from the disgusting demon before him. Kharis started walking once more; Ikutachi following closely behind him. It was so deathly quiet that Ikutachi couldn't stop himself from asking another question.

"So is this... Hell?"

"Nope," Kharis replied shortly.

"Then where are we?"

Kharis shot Ikutachi an irritated look. "We're on the outskirts of Hell in a place we demons call the Forgotten Lands. There is but one gate into Hell, but there are also several back doors. This is one of them. King Bael sealed off this area over a century ago after the 13th War, so no one comes here anymore. The silence alone is enough to drive a demon mad, so we all make sure to avoid it."

"Then why is Barbatos here?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Kharis replied, sounding genuinely concerned for Barbatos' well-being. "His return to Hell is something the King has longed for. When we received word of his arrival, his majesty threw a feast in his honor, which Barbie refused to attend. He said he'd only come to make his goodbyes, and request permission to enter these lands. I'm not sure what crime he thinks he's committed, but he's isolated himself as some sort of penance."

Ikutachi huffed in frustration. "I'm going to kill him when I see him."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he let you. I've never seen him so... broken. Bael was so angry, he denied Barbie's request."

"Why would the king be angry?"

"Because Barbie is a demon and demons don't repent. Instead, it was the queen who granted his request. She's an angel newly fallen and doesn't understand our kind. Bael could have over-ruled her, but it would seem he loves his queen more than his pride."

"Wise man," Ikutachi muttered, "although I can't say I'm happy about them allowing my Phantom to lock himself away in such a desolate place."

"That's why the queen sent me to fetch you."

"I thought you said King Bael sent for me."

"The queen speaks for the king, and her word is law unless the king says otherwise." Kharis snickered softly. "And his majesty never says otherwise."

"You don't like this queen I take it?"

"On the contrary," Kharis replied. "She is my queen and follow her every command. Why else would I stomach a trip to the surface to bring you here? She sees that Barbie's heart is broken, and she says you're the only one who can fix it," Kharis turned to look at Ikutachi; his gaze piercing him right to the core.

"I don't trust you, Anima," the demon said calmly. "Not since the day I saw you in front of that laundry mat. I see you for what you are, and if you ask me, you'd make a better demon than all of us put together. You're cold and callous, and when you get an idea in that pretty little head of yours, you're bloody ruthless. Under any other circumstances, I'd say you were the perfect mate for Barbie, but whatever you did to him all those years ago broke him. You broke his heart, ripped it from his chest, and never gave it back."

Kharis pointed to the towering, decrepit mansion sitting in the center of the tiny island. "The demon in there is but a shadow of the demon I once knew, and I blame you for that. I will take you to him, and I will let you to fix the damage you've caused, but if you fail or somehow manage to make him worse. I will kill you."

Ikutachi stared at Kharis for several long moments. The red-haired demon spoke in earnest; his concern for his former best friend 100 percent sincere. Kharis wasn't bluffing. He would kill Ikutachi; there was no doubt in the Anima's mind.

Ikutachi nodded in understanding. "Then I suppose it's a good thing I'm not going to fail. Take me to him," he said, steeling his nerves. "My Phantom and I have been separated long enough."

**CHAPTER 9**

Kharis left Ikutachi at the door of the massive house. It was far more terrifying up close, and with the frame of the mansion literally falling apart, the Anima was more than a little hesitant as he pushed the door open.

The home had once belonged to some Marquis, charged with guarding the now sealed door into Hell...or at least that's what Kharis told Ikutachi. Whoever the Marquis was, he had very extravagant taste. Even with the house and furniture in its current condition, Ikutachi could tell it had once been a magnificent place to live.

He stepped into the entryway, understanding then what Kharis had said about the silence. The moment there was a sound, it was immediately swallowed by the emptiness. Careful not to step on any of the broken glass and shards of wood, Ikutachi searched the house.

"B-Barbatos," the Anima called out, hugging his arms to his chest. "Are you here?"

Amazing... only moments ago Ikutachi had been filled with a sense of purpose and sheer determination. But now... he wanted to race out of the house and beg Kharis to stay with him until he found his Phantom.

When there was no reply, and Ikutachi had finished searching the downstairs, he made his way up the long winding staircase to the second floor.

"Barbatos, please come out. I'm scared to death right now," the Anima confessed.

Again there was no reply. Ikutachi wandered down the hall, maneuvering over broken portraits and over-turned furniture scattered in the hall. He'd just climbed over a fallen bookcase when his kimono caught on the edge of a shattered piece of wood. The Anima went careening head first to the floor, bracing himself for the incoming pain.

Barbatos appeared out of nowhere, catching Ikutachi in his arms. "Always falling," he grunted, helping Ikutachi to his feet.

"Have you been watching me this the whole time?" Ikutachi hissed, swatting the Phantom's arm.

"Not the whole time," Barbatos replied stoically. "I was hoping you'd give up and leave."

"What about me would make you think I'd ever give up?" the Anima asked, dusting of his clothes then wincing in pain.

Barbatos dropped to one knee in front of Ikutachi, moving to lift the hem of the Anima's hakama then stopping short.

"Would it be alright if I... touch you?"

Ikutachi snatched up the fabric, revealing a plethora of pale skin from his ankle to his thigh. "You can touch me anywhere you'd like," the Anima answered with a smile.

Barbatos swallowed, hesitating several times before his fingertips brushed Ikutachi's skin. The Anima sighed sweetly, realizing in that moment just how long it had been since he'd felt his lover's touch.

"Just a scratch," Barbatos said quickly, pulling away. "When you return home you should get it looked at."

Ikutachi grabbed Barbatos' hand before the Phantom could stand up. He pressed Barbatos' warm palm against the soft flesh of his thigh, moving the Phantom's large hand up to cup his buttocks. All the while, Ikutachi held Barbatos' stunned gaze, watching the flames of desire ignite in their ruby depths.

Barbatos snatched his hand back, cursing under his breath and putting several feet between him and the Anima.

"How did you get here?" Barbatos asked in a tight voice.

"Kharis," Ikutachi replied, taking a tentative step towards the wary Phantom. "But you already knew that."

Barbatos looked away guiltily. "You can't stay here, it's too dangerous. Is he coming back?"

"He didn't say. And besides, I have you to protect me now," Ikutachi replied, taking yet another step. "Either I leave here with you, or I don't leave at all."

Barbatos sighed in frustration, running a hand down his face. "I'm not going back."

"Then neither am I."

"You can't stay here, it's not safe. You need to go home."

"Then take me back," Ikutachi retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "But you should know; if you decide to leave again, I'm just going to follow."

"Why are you so stubborn?" Barbatos groaned.

"Why are you?" Ikutachi shot back.

Barbatos closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before he spoke again. "I'll take a look at that cut," he said, turning around and continuing down the hall.

Ikutachi frowned at the Phantom's back. Something about Barbatos had changed, but what, the Anima didn't know. He followed after his lover, careful not to trip again. When they came to the end of the hall, Barbatos opened the door to a massive bedroom, filled with dark wooden furniture and draped in tattered black silks and lace. It was obvious Barbatos kept to this part of the house; the room and all its furnishings fixed and cleaned.

Barbatos pulled out a chair from the desk and set it in the middle of the room. "I don't have anything to dress it with, but we can make do with some clean water and strips of shirt. Come and sit down."

Ikutachi looked at the chair, then at Barbatos, then at the massive four post bed sitting against the wall in the center of the room. It could easily fit of family of six, and with the sheets freshly ruffled and in disarray, it was likely the bed still carried the Phantom's delicious scent.

Ikutachi pointed to the bed. "I think I'll be more comfortable over here."

Barbatos looked to where the Anima was pointing, but Ikutachi was already moving to the bed before the Phantom could protest. Ikutachi kicked off his slippers and removed his hakama then climbed onto the bed. He scooted back to find a comfortable spot then yanked the fabric of his kimono once more. When he'd settled, he looked up at Barbatos to let the Phantom know he was ready.

Barbatos stood next to the chair, gripping it with white-knuckled intensity. He stared hungrily at Ikutachi's exposed legs; licking his lips as if he could taste the Anima already.

"Shall I tear the shirt while you get the water?" Ikutachi asked innocently, pretending not to notice the Phantom's lustful reaction.

Barbatos blinked several times, finally managing to look away and go in search of supplies. He set the water on the floor beside him and handed Ikutachi the shirt to tear. The Anima set about his task, while Barbatos tried to figure out a way to clean the long cut on Ikutachi's leg without actually touching him.

A shard of wood from the splintered bookcase had caught Ikutachi just below the calf, and sliced him all the way up to the middle of his thigh. It was a thin and relatively shallow wound, and to be completely honest, it didn't bother Ikutachi one bit. But the minor injury had given him the opening he needed; all he had to do was draw out his Phantom's lust.

"You have running water and everything here," Ikutachi said absently, placing the strips onto the bed beside him. "What about electricity?"

Barbatos cleared his throat, dabbing the cut with a damp washcloth. "No," he answered a bit breathlessly. "I make do with candles and the fireplace."

"I see. And what about food?"

The Phantom's eyes flitted to the Anima's face before he continued his work. "I can get what I need without a problem."

"Good, then there should be no problem with me staying. We have all we need right here. We'll have to send a letter or something to Nina and let her know we've decided to live here for a while."

"I told you," Barbatos muttered. "You can't stay here."

"And I told you that I'm not leaving your side," Ikutachi replied, resting his foot on Barbatos bent knee. His leg was now visible all the way up to the top of his thigh, and try as he may; there was no way the Phantom could look away. "Now," Ikutachi continued, "are you going to patch me up or what?"

It was like Barbatos entered into some kind of trance. He leaned forward, inhaling the scent of Ikutachi's skin before pressing a kiss to the inside of the Anima's knee. The kiss was followed by another, this time a little bit higher. And then another just a little bit higher than that...

Ikutachi tried to remain as still as possible. The Phantom was like a deer in the woods, and the Anima was the hunter trying his best not to scare away his prey.

Barbatos slid a hand up Ikutachi's leg, while his tongue licked the line of tiny blood droplets leaking from the thin cut. There was rumble of satisfaction from deep within the Phantom's chest.

Ikutachi held his breath, waiting to see what his lover would do. The Anima was rock hard, and stopping now would be too painful to bear, so he watched with bated breath as Barbatos rose from the floor and towered over him. Ikutachi remained perfectly still, holding his breath to keep himself from ruining the moment with words.

Barbatos set one knee onto the bed, hovering over Ikutachi and forcing the Anima's back onto the bed. With great care, Ikutachi slowly scooted back, allowing the Phantom the room he needed to climb atop the bed.

Barbatos was on his hands and knees, hovering over Ikutachi's slender frame. The muscles in the Phantom's arms flexed as he held himself propped up, staring down at Ikutachi with such feral intensity; the Anima couldn't help but squirm.

They stayed like that for several long seconds, trapped in each other's silent gaze. It was so easy to get lost in the moment; drift quietly to the place where instinct took over and all reason fled the mind. But as Ikutachi peered deeper into his lover's burning gaze, he saw something he wasn't expecting.

Barbatos had most definitely changed; Ikutachi could see it in the Phantom's eyes. The fiery red depths swirled with a wild sort of... calmness; a tempered chaos so to speak. His beloved Phantom was neither Barbatos nor was he the demon. In that moment, he was both...

"Are you afraid?" Barbatos asked quietly.

Ikutachi shook his head, not trusting himself to speak. He was most definitely afraid... Afraid the Phantom would stop...

Barbatos leaned down, placing a light kiss on Ikutachi's cheek. "You should be," he whispered; his breath ruffling the hair above Ikutachi's ear.

Then, just like that, the heat was gone. Barbatos got up from the bed, leaving Ikutachi panting feverishly where he lay.

"You can dress the cut yourself," Barbatos said in a tight voice. "I need to go and..."

"I'm not leaving," Ikutachi said in a rush, struggling to catch the breath Barbatos had so cruelly stolen, "so if you're leaving to find someone to take me home, you're wasting your time."

"I've learned not to argue with you, Ikutachi," he replied in a stiff voice. "It will only make you dig your heels in deeper. You can stay for as long it takes you to realize this is futile. But since you're staying, I need to go and get more supplies. You can sleep in here; I'll take the room down the hall. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

Barbatos started grabbing his things to take to the other room. He wouldn't even look at Ikutachi, and it made the Anima furious. Unfortunately, yelling wouldn't solve anything, so Ikutachi changed tactics.

"I'll come with you," Ikutachi decided, tying the strips of cloth around his leg as quickly as he could.

"Absolutely not. This is the safest place for you. There are few who know how to cross the lake, and those who do have long since perished. No one will bother you while I'm gone. It's why I chose this place. "

The Phantom's tone was so stern it sent a chill straight up Ikutachi's spine and right back down again. The topic was clearly not up for discussion, and since Ikutachi wasn't entirely sure who he was dealing with, he decided not to argue.

"Fine, but why do you have to move to another room? This one is already set up, and the bed is large enough for both us times two."

Barbatos threw his bag over his shoulder then turned to face Ikutachi. "Don't leave this house," he said, ignoring Ikutachi's question. "You're not to step foot outside the door, or go anywhere near the windows. Do you understand?"

Ikutachi nodded stiffly, cursing himself for finding the Phantom's forceful tone so incredibly sexy. "Just hurry back," he said in a quiet voice.

Barbatos made no reply, leaving Ikutachi alone in the dark, depressing room.

**CHAPTER 10**

They were locked in a battle wills, and as each day passed, it was as if Barbatos' resolve grew stronger and stronger. Ikutachi was beginning to question whether or not the Phantom even wanted him anymore. Though he'd catch Barbatos watching him from time to time, his crimson gaze lacked the heat the Anima was so desperately looking for.

It wasn't until the morning of 5th day that Ikutachi realized the truth hidden behind the Phantom's emotionless gaze. It was a look of never-ending patience and an iron will forged in Hell's fire. Barbatos was determined to outlast the Anima. Waiting for the exact moment Ikutachi would give up and finally ask to leave.

A few weeks ago, Ikutachi would have laughed at such an idea, but now…

Barbatos was beyond cruel. Beyond cold and distant. Ikutachi could have climbed into the Phantom's bed, completely naked and wet with anticipation, and Barbatos would simply pretend he wasn't there. Ikutachi knew this to be true, because he'd done exactly that every night since he'd arrived. And each time, the Phantom would simply roll over or leave the room entirely.

It was as if the Anima no longer had an effect on Barbatos; like he was as interesting as a broken piece of furniture or a stain on one of the tattered window curtains. Ikutachi was nothing, and Barbatos reminded the Anima of that with his bored glances and constant ignoring.

In essence, Ikutachi was alone. Speaking only when Barbatos asked him questions like, "do you need anything?" or, "are you hungry?" Ikutachi was so mentally drained and emotionally frustrated, he was starting to think giving up might actually be for the best. After all, how much longer could he be expected to live in a world of silence, without so much as a kind word or a whispered touch? The Anima could feel himself slipping into a place of utter despair, and with each new day, he found it just a little harder to carry on.

"I need to make a supply run," Barbatos said, walking to the door. "I'll be back in an hour or so."

Ikutachi started to speak, but the Phantom was gone before he could even think of a reply. The Anima sighed heavily, getting up from the rickety arm chair in the corner of the living room, and wandering the mansion like he did every day.

He had explored every corner of every room in the house at least a hundred times over the past several weeks. Well, all accept one… There was a room just off the entryway that Barbatos kept locked at all times. The Anima had tried on several occasions to break into the room, but all his attempts resulted in failure.

Barbatos would disappear into the room at all times of the day and night, spending hours and hours there whilst Ikutachi drowned in his ever growing sea of loneliness. Every once in a while, Ikutachi would sit just outside the door; waiting for the Phantom to come out so he could catch a glimpse of what was inside.

But it was as if the Phantom knew Ikutachi was there, waiting until the Anima fell asleep at his post before making an escape. Ikutachi had lost count of how many times he'd woken up to find the room locked and all signs of the Phantom's presence there long gone.

But it didn't stop the Anima from trying; at least not yet. And every time the Phantom left Ikutachi alone in the house, he would light a candle and carry it over to the locked room to try the rusty handle just one more time…

Ikutachi ran his fingers across the door, pressing his ear to the cool wood as his hand tried the door handle for what felt like the thousandth time. He didn't expect to find it unlocked, so when the knob turned and the door clicked open, he stood frozen in place for several shocked seconds.

Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, Ikutachi pushed the door open and took his first step into the ice cold room. The candle light flickered against a hidden draft, but when the flame settled once more, the small room was filled with its warm, golden glow.

The Anima gasped softly, nearly dropping the candle holder he carried. Covering every inch of the walls were drawings of Ikutachi. Smiling, laughing, crying… There were images of every expression Ikutachi had ever made in his Phantom's presence; some showing the Anima furiously angry and locked in the heat of an argument, while others captured Ikutachi's wanton face; his body contoured in the throes of passion.

As Ikutachi moved further into the room, he realized the floor was littered with drawings as well; balled up pieces of paper with drawings that were no doubt failures in the Phantom's eyes. Ikutachi knelt down, setting the candle holder on the floor next to him and uncrumpling one after another.

He couldn't stop himself from looking at every single drawing, running his fingertips across each and every line. They were filled with so much love; so much devotion… Ikutachi didn't realize he was crying until his tears were falling onto the pictures in his hands, staining the thick white paper.

"What are you doing?"

Ikutachi rose slowly at the sound of Barbatos' furious question, turning to scowl at the red-faced Phantom. The bag Barbatos had been carrying lay open on the floor at his feet; items scattered everywhere.

"How did you get in here?" Barbatos roared. "This room was locked!"

"You son of a bitch," Ikutachi said in a low voice. "For weeks, you made me think I meant nothing to you. You refuse to touch. You barely look at me! And when you do, you make me feel… worthless, and… and unwanted!" He held up the drawing in his hand, crumpling it angrily and throwing it at the Phantom. "YOU MADE ME THINK YOU DIDN'T LOVE ME!" the Anima shrieked; his vision blurring with tears. "YOU PURPOSEFULLY HURT ME, AND FOR WHAT?! THIS?!" Ikutachi started tearing papers off the wall. "I'M RIGHT HERE! RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU! AND YOU'D RATHER HAVE THESE BLOODY DRAWINGS INSTEAD OF ME?!"

Barbatos said nothing; his dark eyes watching as the Anima tore down drawing after drawing from the walls.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE!" Ikutachi screamed, launching himself at the Phantom in a tangle of fists and feet, "SAY SOMETHING!"

The Anima was so mad he couldn't think straight let alone land a solid hit. He just swung and kicked blindly; hoping to inflict even a portion of the agony Barbatos had put him through since the moment he'd set foot inside the cursed house.

"I HATE YOU!" Ikutachi cried; his voice hoarse from screaming. "I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"

Finally Barbatos grabbed the Anima, spinning Ikutachi around so the Anima's back was against his chest.

"Don't say things you don't mean," Barbatos said, trying his best to hold Ikutachi still.

"LET ME GO AND I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I MEAN IT! I HATE YOU!" Ikutachi sobbed, struggling to free himself from the Phantom's hold. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR?! NEVER! TAKE ME HOME! TAKE ME HOME RIGHT NOW!"

Barbatos lifted Ikutachi off the floor, tucking the Anima neatly under his arm as he climbed the staircase to the second floor. Still, Ikutachi fought, shrieking insults as tears poured from his eyes.

"Stop or we'll both fall!" Barbatos commanded, adjusting his grip on the Anima.

The Phantom kicked open the door to Ikutachi's temporary bedroom, tossing the Anima onto the massive bed. Ikutachi clamored to the other side, trying to get away but failing miserably. Barbatos was on top of him in a matter of seconds, using his heavy body to pin Ikutachi to the mattress.

"You do nothing but tempt my demon!" Barbatos hissed, grunting when the Anima elbowed him in the ribs.

"You and your bloody demon can go back to Hell!" Ikutachi cried, fighting against the Phantom's hold. "I want nothing to do with either of you! I hate you! I hate you both!"

Barbatos flipped Ikutachi around, forcing the Anima to face him. "Look me in the eyes and say that again!"

Against his will, he looked up at Barbatos; the Phantom's face coming into focus despite the tears pouring from his eyes.

"I-I… I… h-hate…" Ikutachi's words were swallowed by tears; his entire body trembling with the force of his crying. "I c-can't… do this… a-anymore," he sobbed. "I-I'm not… s-strong enough." The Anima shoved at the Phantom's chest, trying to push him off. "I-if you don't… want me…j-just… let me go!"

Ikutachi accidentally swatted Barbatos' face in his attempts to push him off; his fingernails catching the Phantom just under the eye. Barbatos winced, hissing in pain.

"Oh God, I'm sorry!" Ikutachi apologized, swiping at his tears as he tried to examine the Phantom's face.

"I thought you hated me," Barbatos said, gingerly pressing his fingers lightly to the scratches as he stared down at the Anima. "Why bother apologizing?"

Ikutachi was about to launch into another anger-fueled tirade, but when he caught a glimpse of the passion flickering in the Phantom's eyes, a spark of hope ignited in his chest.

The Anima reached up to cup Barbatos' face, pulling him down and placing a kiss where he'd scratched the Phantom's cheek. When Barbatos didn't pull away, Ikutachi kissed him again, this time just below the scratches.

Barbatos shifted uneasily above the Anima, but still he didn't pull away. Not even when Ikutachi kissed the corner of his mouth did he try to push the Anima away. Ikutachi pulled back, looking up into Barbatos' hesitant gaze.

Ikutachi looked down at the Phantom's lips then back into Barbatos' swirling ruby eyes. With the greatest of care, Ikutachi brushed their lips together; taking a moment to savor the taste should his Phantom put a stop to this stolen moment.

Ikutachi's heart was racing; his body humming with desire so intense it physically hurt. Taking a chance, he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue between the Phantom's parted lips. Barbatos moaned into Ikutachi's mouth; his rock hard length pressing against the Anima's belly.

_Finally!_ Ikutachi rejoiced mentally. They were finally going to make love! This was all he'd hoped for; prayed for! It had taken months of emotional torture to get to this point, but in that moment it was all worth it. Ikutachi threaded his fingers through the Phantom's hair, letting himself be swept away by his lover's passion.

_Such a fool! _ That was Ikutachi's first thought when Barbatos broke the kiss. He'd fallen yet again into the Phantom's perfectly laid trap…

Ikutachi fell back to the bed, filled with such blinding devastation; he couldn't help but cry out in pain. He covered his face with his arms, too shamed and embarrassed to let the Phantom see his defeated expression. Clenching his teeth together, he beat down the urge to scream and keep screaming until he couldn't scream anymore.

Barbatos grabbed the Anima's small wrists pulling Ikutachi's arms away from his flushed, tear-stained face. The Phantom looked so perfectly calm, Ikutachi wondered if the demon hovering above him was capable of feeling any kind of emotion. Gathering every shred of dignity he had left, Ikutachi finally managed to speak.

"You win," he whispered in a broken voice. "I can't do this with you anymore. I'm not like you. I can't just… turn my feelings off. I love you with every ounce of my being, Barbatos, but I can't exist on memories and drawings and hope you just keeping snatching away."

Barbatos made no reply. He simply wiped the tears from Ikutachi's cheeks then began undressing the Anima slowly.

"I don't want your pity," Ikutachi cried in disgust, shoving Barbatos away. "You don't need to fuck me as some sort of consolation prize!"

The Phantom slammed Ikutachi into the mattress. "This has nothing to do with pity."

Ikutachi could tell by the sound of Barbatos' voice that any further protests would be ended just as quickly as this one, so instead of fighting, he watched the Phantom closely, waiting to see where this strange behavior would lead.

Barbatos worked in silence; his large, warm hands moving with practiced ease until Ikutachi lay before him wearing only his kimono. The fabric lay open, exposing Ikutachi's pale skin to the Phantom's intense gaze. For several moments, Barbatos just stared, examining every inch of the Anima's body.

Ikutachi could hear nothing but the sound of his own beating heart; the blood rushing through his ears blocking out all other sounds…

Barbatos reached out to touch the trembling Anima, brushing his fingertips across the tender flesh of Ikutachi's hip. Then he leaned forward, pulling down the fabric from Ikutachi's shoulder to reveal the soft, smooth skin there.

It took a minute, but the Anima finally realized what the Barbatos was doing. He was searching Ikutachi's body for evidence of the attack. Holding perfectly still, Ikutachi let the Phantom run his hands over every invisible scar. The wounds were no longer there, but it was obvious Barbatos knew exactly were each and every one had been.

Ikutachi didn't want to think about that terrible day, and he didn't want his Phantom to think about it either, but this was clearly something Barbatos needed to do. He needed to reconcile with what his demon had done before he and Ikutachi could go any further.

When he was finished, Barbatos looked up at Ikutachi's face; his expression filled with such remorse it made the Anima's heart clench painfully. There was so much they needed to talk about; so many things that needed to be said. But now wasn't the time for words…

Ikutachi sat up, quietly undressing Barbatos with the same slow deliberateness the Phantom had used on him. He was desperate to feel his lover's touch, but Ikutachi knew this could not be rushed. Barbatos was already hesitant, and he wanted to make sure his Phantom was not only ready for next step, but the one after that as well…

Barbatos bent his head down; inhaling the Anima's scent as Ikutachi helped him remove his shirt. When Ikutachi's delicate hands moved to undue the Phantom's pants, Barbatos took the Anima's chin and tilted his head up for a soft kiss.

"I want to take it slow," Barbatos murmured against Ikutachi's lips.

"Whatever you want," Ikutachi replied obediently, running his hands down the Phantom's chest and over the muscles of his taut stomach, "whatever you need."

Ikutachi had every intention of taking things slow. At least at first… He could already feel the flames of Barbatos' lust burning brightly, and Ikutachi intended to do everything possible to fan them into an inferno…

Barbatos sat down on the bed, pulling Ikutachi into his arms and wrapping the Anima's slender legs around his waist. He nipped Ikutachi's chin, grunting softly as Ikutachi settled on his lap and started stroking his dick.

Barbatos pressed his forehead to Ikutachi's shoulder, trying his best not to give into the pleasure. "How can I… protect you… when you do things… like this?" The Phantom asked the question between moans; his hands gripping the sheets rather than Ikutachi's delicate frame.

Ikutachi took one of Barbatos' hands and slid two fingers into his mouth. He wet the Phantom's long fingers, enjoying his lover's pained expression as he sucked them greedily.

"This is… dangerous," Barbatos said in a hushed voice, groaning softly when Ikutachi pulled the two fingers from his mouth.

"Am I in danger now?" Ikutachi asked innocently, forcing Barbatos' hand between his legs. "Because if I am, I can't tell."

Barbatos licked his lips, watching Ikutachi's expression as he slid one, then two fingers into the Anima's tight hole.

"Every second you're by my side, you're in danger," Barbatos answered, finding Ikutachi's secret spot with such ease, it caught the Anima off guard. Ikutachi cried out in ecstasy; his orgasm surprising them both.

"Has it been that long," Barbatos asked, trying not to sound amused as he laid Ikutachi down on the bed.

Ikutachi breathed a sigh of blissful relief, spreading himself wide for the Phantom. "I lack your unwavering control," he replied, wrapping his arms around Barbatos' neck as the Phantom eased inside him.

"Relax," Barbatos gritted out, gently forcing himself deeper and deeper into the Anima's body.

"I am," Ikutachi hissed through clenched teeth.

It took several tense moments, but finally Barbatos' cock was buried to the hilt. He pressed his forehead to Ikutachi's, taking several deep breaths to steadying himself.

"I don't remember you being so tight," he grunted.

"And whose fault is that," Ikutachi replied breathlessly.

"Just… don't move," Barbatos answered unsteadily. "I need a second."

Having come down from his first orgasm, and eagerly awaiting his second, Ikutachi could help himself. He rolled his hips, grinding his ass against the trembling Phantom.

Barbatos sucked in a startled breath, pulling out in rush. Grabbing his cock, the Phantom did his best to control his orgasm, cumming all over the Anima's succulent hole.

"Fuck!" Barbatos cursed. "I told you not move!"

"Why did you pull out?" Ikutachi exclaimed with just as much irritation.

"I was trying not to cum!" he hissed, jerking his cock until the last of his seed was milked free.

"Such a waste," Ikutachi sighed. "I wanted to feel it inside me."

"So much for control," Barbatos cursed softly, rubbing the tip of his cock against the Anima's cream-covered hole. "You're gonna be the death of me, you know that?"

"It's not like we're done," Ikutachi murmured softly, rolling over face down on the bed and propping his ass up nice and high for the Phantom. "I'll be right here when you're ready to continue."

Ikutachi wasn't even close to satisfied, and all it took was one look at Barbatos to see the Phantom wasn't either.

"You're so good at this," Barbatos snickered, running his hand up the Anima's thigh and flipping the kimono out of the way, "this… torture you call seduction. It's why I spend every moment of my existence thinking of nothing but you."

The Phantom used both hands to position Ikutachi at just the right angle before sliding back into the Anima's wet embrace. He leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Ikutachi's shoulder as he started his deep, leisurely strokes, in and out of the Anima's slender frame.

Ikutachi reached back, threading his fingers through the Phantom's hair and pulling him closer. "Mark me," he whispered. "I want to feel you… all of you…"

Barbatos pulled the down the fabric hiding Ikutachi's shoulder, pressing a kiss to the Anima's shoulder. He took a moment to savor the taste, inhaling the scent of Ikutachi's skin before piercing the tender flesh with his fangs. Ikutachi sighed softly, thrusting his hips back and meeting the Phantom stroke for stroke.

"Again," Ikutachi whispered. Again…"


End file.
